


There's No Harm In This

by pwoutagonist



Series: Paint Me Like One of Your French Boys [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwoutagonist/pseuds/pwoutagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 004 There's No Harm In This from http://audreymgonzalez.com/2011/master-list-of-prompts/</p>
<p>Levi and Jean go out into the woods and take out their sexual tension on each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Harm In This

“Corporal, I don’t think--” Jean’s words were cut off by a knee to the groin and a hot pair of lips kissing and biting his own. It was dark outside and only the sound of crickets harmonized with the heavy breathing and panting of the forest surrounding them. Normally Jean would be A-OK with his superior officer pushing him against something and kissing the lights out of him, but it was awkward and strange with the other squad members sleeping in their cabins partly because he knew that sleep was not something that soldiers did and it wouldn’t be long before someone, anyone, came out to take a piss or get some fresh air. “L-levi!”

But Levi couldn’t care less; to make up for his height, his knee came up perfectly to keep Jean pinned against the tree, rubbing him on occasion to hear those strangled and breathy moans that sounded like heaven to the older male. Slipping his tongue in the other’s mouth to distract Jean, the corporal’s deft fingers worked at unbuckling both of their belts and pants until their cocks were free from their clothed confines. “Shut up, Kirschstein.” Levi growled, grabbing the other by the hips and pulling Jean down to almost squat against the tree so their erections were aligned. It wasn’t enough time for a full fuck since Jean’s ass was so tight it would take a while to stretch it out, but there was nothing like a little old fashioned frotting.

The cold air and the hot friction from Levi’s cock was like a dream; Jean’s own hips thrusted up wildly, feeling almost like a pubescent teen as his hands gripped right onto his corporal’s shoulders as he moaned shamelessly as if he were back at his mom’s house and fucking into the sheets, pretending it was Mikasa below him and not cum stains guiltily staring back at him. But now, Mikasa was a faraway thought as one of Levi’s calloused hands somehow wrapped a little bit around both of their cocks and stroked quickly. Jean let out a sharp cry as the heat from his member ran up his spine and spread throughout his body and burning every bit of doubt and shame that he had had; all he could think about was the corporal.

Hearing Jean moan and cry out his name repeatedly, Levi’s own groin tingled in anticipation, his own climax nearing. “Cum for me, Kirschstein.” He growled in the younger male’s ear, letting their cocks glide in an unbelievably delicious friction that was worth shaving an hour or two off of sleep to get a taste of what Jean could offer. “Scream my name...scream it so loud you’ll wake everyone up and show that you belong to me.” Levi’s voice crackled slightly as he felt a bead of precum pour out and slick them up even more. Jean’s face was twisted with pleasure and frustration as he tried his damndest to get off. And he only lasted a minute longer with Levi’s name on his lips as his seed spilled and some got onto the corporal’s and his own uniform. As Jean slumped to the ground, legs unable to hold himself any longer, Levi quickly jerked and tugged his own erection until he came all over Jean’s pretty and tanned face.

Levi growled at the mess; it was the one downside to sex like this. Jean moaned breathlessly, standing and walking only with the help of Levi. Jean was all talk; he boasted about his prowess in the sheets and here he was looking exhausted and barely unable to stand even though all they did was grind against each other. It was a bit annoying but...also kind of cute. Levi shushed him and ushered him to the buckets of water where they could wash off all of the stains on each other. “Don’t worry. There’s no harm in this. Just dry off and get to sleep soldier.”

 

 


End file.
